


You Make Me Feel

by Justalostflutterby



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Emotional, Internet, M/M, friends - Freeform, gabilliam - Freeform, long distance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalostflutterby/pseuds/Justalostflutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Beckett and Gabe Saporta have been internet friends for years. When they meet for the first time will everything flow heavenly, or will everything they believed in become disrupted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title - You Make Me Feel  
Chapter 1 - Almost Here  
Gabe - 

My eyes had never seen such a treasure. The platforms surrounded me as I dragged my suitcase along behind me, the handle bashed against my leg every so often, which made me yelp at each hit. I shoved my iPod deeper into the front pocket of my jeans, removing one of the ear-buds from my left ear. Upon taking a glance down at my watch, I took deep breaths, the nerves starting to settle into my already anxious body. Everything felt exhilarated. Today, of all days, was the one I had been yearning for for months. Ever since that first Skype video chat - I had been excited for this. Ever since we had spoken for the first time, I had wanted this. -This- was everything I had wanted. It wasn't like I had been counting down the days on my calendar and wishing for him to be there with me every night; what makes you guess that?

The thoughts that would normally tell me that anything I do was a bad idea calmed down. And for that I was incredibly thankful. Because this, this was not a mistake. Travelling all these hours and across all these cities and towns was not a misjudged decision - it was something I craved, and something I desperately needed.

It was time to finally walk out of the station and try not to get lost.

William told me that I would have to get a taxi-cab to his house because he couldn't drive, and his parents were out. There was no way that he could get across town to come meet me, so there I was, waltzing towards the line of taxis like some kind of petty tourist. I found myself blushing as I walked across the stone floor, knowing that he had once walked across the same path that I had. It was probably over-dramatic to think of these paths like they belonged to him, but everything that was even near him was precious.

I climbed into the taxi and told the driver his address, shoving the suitcase next to me on the seat, wanting to be next to it for the journey. It was only twenty minutes or so away and I instantly started looking out of the window to my right, watching as cars sped by. My phone appeared in my hands as I started to text William, saying that I was "on my way" and that I "couldn't wait to see" him. I licked over my lips as I searched through photos of him on my phone, wondering how this idea of perfection was about to be in my arms.

My heart started to pound in my chest as I thought it all over. Fuck, I needed him. Fuck, this was too much. Fuck, my head ached.

After I found my headphones again and inserted the buds into my ears, I zoned out, staring mindlessly out the window. I crossed one leg over the over, finding it difficult to even do that. The back of the taxi was pretty small and let's just say that my legs aren't at all small in length, much like something else, amIright?

The taxi driver tapped my knee when we approached the house and I coughed a little to attempt to bring myself out of the trauma that was my anxiety. Fucking hell, William was gorgeous. I felt the pounding of my heart start to increase once more and I winced in pain.

After paying him the exact amount, he opened the door for me and I leaped out, my heavy converse making a quiet 'thud' as they hit the gravel. I struggled with my suitcase and backpack but eventually walked away from the taxi and towards his house. I knew that it was number forty-four and that was all I needed to know.

Upon finding the hedge outside, I bit my lip, looking the house over as if it were an item I was willing to buy. This was going to be hard. I whipped out my phone and saw the message he sent back, "I can't wait to see you", it read clearly. Rubbing my eyes hard made me feel the aftermath of the journey. Fatigue started to eradicate throughout my every limbs and I swallowed thickly, the nerves churning up my insides; condemning me to a few minutes of hell.

William's identification photo popped up on my screen as he called me and I shook my head, sliding the screen to answer. 

I held the phone up to my ear and heard his sweet voice chime with "I see you." 

This was the worst part. I wished that we could just skip introductions and skip to the easy parts where we would just sit around in our pyjamas and eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream and cry over rom-coms. However now was not the time for me to imagine what future we could have together. Now was the time for me to reply to his cute voice - his gentle, soft, elegant voice, fuck, that voice was making me wild.

"D-do I have to come outside and urm, fetch you?" he asked teasingly. I heard him walk down the stairs through my phone pressed to my ear and yelped a little. "You're really going to make me er, come outside with no er, shoes on, aren't you?" he whispered and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he opened the front wooden door.

Then it revealed -him-; William Beckett. This was the one thing that I had dreamt of for months, for days, for hours. I fumbled around with my phone as I couldn't stop staring at him. I heard him shuffle towards me across the small patch of grass and open the fence. An exquisite smile was plastered across his face and I again struggled for words.

"H-hey," he mumbled, blinking wide at me, his huge brown eyes, swimming with every fear that I felt myself. I found myself not being able to stop staring, only wanting to bathe in his perfection for just a few more sweet moments. There wasn't going to be many more moments like this and my God, I wanted it to last for as long as humanely possible.

"You're er making me feel nervous now," William muttered and looked me back over. I could literally feel everything he felt. I even saw his lip twitch up a little as he smirked. My arm slung the backpack down onto the floor and I swung my arms around him, instantly gripping onto him as if he was a fucking lifeline, shaking.

"H-hi, William," I whisper against his ear, feeling the skin brush over my lips. I felt the fabric beneath my hidden face start to become wet and I pulled away for a second or two before soon realising that I had been the one crying, the tears started to wet down over my cheeks and jaw. William brushed his fingertips over my cheek and swept away the tears, his fingers absorbing them.

"Don't you cry," he whispered softly, his eyes absolutely mesmerising. I scanned across his face, my own bottom lip trembling as the tears didn't stop. Gently leaning my forehead to his, I sighed drowsily, finally being able to comprehend what was happening. William's eyes shut for a few seconds and opened again when small droplets of salty tears began to fall from them.

"I can't believe you're here," William told me honestly, his voice croaking the more he thought about it. My arms tightened around him and I held him once again as hard as I could in my arms, his own face starting to hide in my sensitive neck.

"I've always been there for you," I replied hoarsely, biting my lip after I spoke. My lips parted and all that slipped out was the small, innocent whimper that I had been holding back. William's spindly arms travelled their way down to my waist and secured me closer; making me feel entirely loved, needed and wanted.


	2. A Daydream Away

Chapter 2: A Daydream Away   
Gabe: 

We eventually made it inside William’s house, shuffled upstairs into his room and shoved my suitcase in the corner. I glanced around his room and noted how differently it looked compared to our skype conversations. All of the tiny poster and magazine clippings were all still up, smiling back at me as I observed them. William sat in the middle of his bed, cross-legged, watching me as I watched his room.

“I think my parents are going out tonight,” he muttered quietly, nodding a little. I blushed a bright red then and found the floor interesting. “I didn’t mean anything like that,” William quickly added, making me nod in agreement.

“It’s not that I don’t…Erm, want to do anything with you because you’re pretty a-” I forced myself to stop talking and bit my lip. William smirked back at me.

“Have I made you uncomfortable, Gabey?” He asked, using a nickname he made for me mockingly.

“Not at all,” I mumbled and knelt down to my suitcase, taking my purple hoodie off and sliding it back inside. 

“You know you’re welcome to use my hangers and things. You are staying here for two weeks, it’s not like you have to live out of your suitcase,” he told me kindly from the bed. I glanced back at him and crawled onto the bed hesitantly.

“Maybe I don’t want to get in your way,” I whispered, brushing a finger over his cheekbone, tilting his face towards mine.

“Maybe I want you in the way,” he teased back at me, “maybe I want you in the way all the time,” he went on. I swallowed thickly and looked him over, closing my eyes for a few seconds, leaning forwards and touching our foreheads together. My lips throbbed with the urgency to just press my lips to his. We’d both been dying to have this moment together for months, we needed to give ourselves some credit for not jumping in each other’s pants yet. 

“You’re b-beautiful,” William stammered, the nerves settling into his system. I looked down and ran a hand up his chest, loving how his thin frame felt under my hand. I pressed my hips closer to his and smiled to myself. 

We had our moments over skype where we would get naked, show each other parts of ourselves that we were comfortable with. Me more than William. But now that I could touch him, I never understood why he never wanted to show it off. Fuck, he was the beautiful one; not me. My hands fumbled over the hem of his tshirt and I lifted it slightly, my shaking fingertips finding their way across his hipbones, feeling how he gasped in longing for the mere touch of it.

“Are you okay with this?” I asked quietly, running my lips over his jawline. William nodded quickly, licking his lips, turning to me more. His eyes scanned over my expression, cupping my face, combing a hand through my hair. “Are you going to drag out the part where we kiss?” I whispered and carried on, “because if you are I can wait for that.”

“I’m going to take y-you out tonight,” William told me clearly, kissing my forehead gently, standing and adjusting his jeans the slightest bit, biting his lip. I blushed harder and sat back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. William had looked at this exact ceiling every night for the last few years, he had slept in this bed every night. He had masturbated in this bed every night for the last few years. Maybe not every night, but a whole lot I imagined.

“Where are we going?” I questioned, watching him search through his wardrobe, grabbing a black button down. He brushed through his hair and turned to me.

“Well, that depends where you want to go,” he smiled, “I was thinking a romantic meal for two, but if you’re not up for that we can go to the cinema or something.” I shook my head quickly, laughing.

“We’re not going to the cinema, I won’t be able to stop talking to you,” I smirked innocently and stood, crawling over to my suitcase and searching for something smart to wear, noting William’s button down. I found a brown button up and shrugged, taking off my shirt quickly and sliding it on, pairing it with my purple hoodie.

“You look like a sweet,” William teased and I rolled my eyes politely in response.

“Looks like we’re going to the cinema then,” I smirked back and pushed back on my shoes, walking out of his room and into the bathroom to calm myself down. I adjusted my jeans and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had to drag this out. I needed to. If we rushed things it would never be the same.

William’s face appeared in my vision again and I groaned loudly. This was not going to run smoothly at all. It was going to be as quick-paced as possible and I was going to fucking love it.

I combed a hand through my hair, acknowledging how my hair was actually in decent condition for a change. -It won’t be in such good condition later when William’s fucking you- the voice inside my head chimed. I sighed and walked back out from the bathroom.

-See, he’d be a beautiful bottom.-

My eyes shut briefly and William raised a brow and rushed downstairs, laughing to himself as he jumped down the last few steps.

“You’re okay with romance movies right?” he asked, “I mean, you won’t cry too much and I won’t have to take you out the cinema, right? Right?” he questioned, making me laugh.  
“I’ll be okay,” I smirked knowingly and shuffled out the door once it was opened. 

“Best be,” he teased back and locked the door, walking me to his car. 

“I always forget you can drive,” I chuckled and he nodded along.

“Yeah I just learnt so you better hold on tight,” he muttered and switched on the engine. I chuckled and directed him what to do next.

“Perks of being five years older than you,” I teased back and he stuck his tongue out at me and started reversing out the drive. “Careful of that bin that’s a mile away,” I joked.

He laughed and started to drive in the right direction, pulling this adorable face which clearly showed that he was concentrating extremely hard. I wanted to make him flinch, make him stammer, make him falter. But I didn’t want to die just yet and this care was fairly nice – the interior was pretty.


End file.
